


Lemons

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flirting, HP: EWE, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione isn’t sure if she’s going to hex him or snog him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons

It’s bloody ridiculous. Kingsley has asked her to do a great many difficult things since becoming Minister of Magic, but Hermione thinks this might be the final straw. He’s sitting in his chair with a stoic expression on his face, and she wonders if he’d look so serious if she hexed his bollocks off. “Is this really necessary?” she asks, again, because she hopes the answer might be different this time.

“I wouldn’t make the request if there were other alternatives, Hermione.” Kingsley rubs his temples. “It’s an international magical movement, and you’re the brightest witch I know. If anyone can handle this, it’s you.”

“Flattery isn’t going to improve my outlook,” she warns, running her fingers through her hair. It’s been a rather dreadful year, complete with a divorce and legislation denial from the Wizengamot. She supposes the fact that she considers a work failure on par with her divorce is support enough as to why she and Ron didn’t even last five years. 

“It should. The American representative actually suggested you above any of her own citizens.” Kingsley leans back in his chair. “Your reputation around the world is stellar, and we have confidence in you.”

“Probably because she didn’t want to risk the lives of any of her citizens!” Hermione purses her lips. “You can’t sit there and tell me this isn’t dangerous. I read about the attack on New York a few years ago, Kingsley. I know this isn’t just a typical magical threat who needs contained.”

“No longer a threat, according to the man who is overseeing this initiative. If it were anyone else, I’d be nervous, but I know you’re capable of handling anything, even an alien God with magical abilities we can’t begin to understand.” Kingsley smiles. “In fact, you could consider this an opportunity to study him and analyze his magic.”

“Do not play on my intellectual side, Minister.” She huffs and stands up, walking over to the window that overlooks the room where the man in question is sitting. He’s smug and pompous, that obvious in the way he’s smirking and holding himself. There’s also a power to him that does intrigue her, but she’s had a shite year, and she isn’t sure she wants anything else terrible to happen.

“Talk to him. See if you can tolerate him enough to act as liaison until he returns to his own world,” Kingsley suggests. “If you feel it’s impossible, I’ll support your refusal and tell them to find someone else.”

She sighs and rests her head against the window. “Fine. I’ll add another lemon to my basket,” she mutters, glaring at Kingsley when he chuckles. “If you tell me to make lemonade, I’m punching you.”

“I’m not saying a word.” Kingsley holds up his hands as if that is somehow convincing. He walks up behind her and frowns. “Don’t underestimate him, Hermione. He’s here willingly, but he’s a dangerous being.”

“I hadn’t planned on it.” Hermione rolls her eyes before she opens the door and steps into the room. “Good afternoon, Mr. Laufeyson. My name is---”

“Hermione Granger,” he drawls, looking delighted when she gives him an unimpressed look. “Oh, you’re going to be fun, aren’t you?”

“Miss Granger. Now, I’ve been informed by my superior that you’re cooperating with Muggle authorities to assist with a potential intergalactic threat on our world,” she says, ignoring him, which seems to make him smile even wider. “A condition of your cooperation is to work with someone from our world. Correct?”

“Incorrect.” He smirks. “I had Heimdall take a looksee into your magical world to find the brightest wand waver, and you, my dear, are it. I certainly didn’t want to get bored during my time here, did I?”

“I don’t consider myself entertainment, Mr. Laufeyson,” she tells him. “I also don’t enjoy wasting my time.”

“Ah. Of course. I should have known he’d find bright but feisty, if only to keep me on my toes.” He arches a brow. “Do call me Loki, _Hermione_.”

Loki. Of bloody course. She shoots a glare towards the mirror and hopes Kingsley feels it. Some alien God her arse. She’s heard about the Loki of Norse mythology, and he’s not someone she’d ever want to spend any time. “If you call me feisty and leer at me again, I’ll teach you some of our magic firsthand.”

He blinks at her then he tilts his head back and laughs. She feels betrayed by her reaction at finding him attractive while he’s laughing. Loki smiles at her, a knowing gleam in his eyes. “Sex magic before the first date? I’m shocked by your behavior. I’m afraid I’m not that kind of boy.”

Hermione has her wand out and pressed against his chin before he can say anything else. He looks shocked and…Merlin, is he aroused? She licks her lips, digging her wand into his skin. “I don’t know who you’re used to dealing with, _Loki_ , but I’m not a plaything or entertainment for your visit to Earth. I’ll act as your liaison because I won’t let my dislike of you put millions of people at risk, but I’ll not tolerate your rudeness or sexual innuendos nor will I giggle and flirt to flatter your ego. Understood?”

“Understood,” he says, voice husky and deep. She nods once and lowers her hand, waiting tensely in case he uses his own magic on her. Instead, he leans back in his chair and slowly smiles up at her. “I’m really starting to understand my brother’s fascination with Midgardian women.”

Hermione rolls her eyes, wondering if she’ll manage to complete this assignment without either hexing him or snogging him senseless. 

End


End file.
